twisteddreamsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sept of Weaver Control (Baltimore)
The Caern's presence is easy enough for Garou to detect in the city, its bawn stretches out around the building offering a comforting welcome to the servants of Gaia. Various parts of the neighbourhood are carefully marked with Garou glyphs and signs on both sides of the gauntlet, these signs indicate the area as a protected Caern and mark some places as significant tribal ground or influence. These signs mean nothing to non Garou, other Fera recognise the glyphs but may have trouble in understanding some of there meaning. The spirits within the bawn will try to guide any Garou within it toward the Caern, and new arrivals very rarely appear unexpectedly. Any Garou entering the Caern will be approached and greeted by appointed Kinfolk or Garou, they will be taken to a more private area where they can speak freely, if they request to join the Caern arrangements will be made otherwise all Garou that enter building are logged on file and kept separate from the members who are allowed to come and go as they please. Non members of the Caern will be allowed into the Caern but will be closely watched or escorted at least until they become trusted. Sept of Weaver Control details: ' '''Caern Rank: Three Caern Type: Glory (Plenty, see below) Totem: Cockroach Gauntlet: Automatic 0 (Caern Heart), 3 Elsewhere ' 'Caern of Plenty: ' Abundance of resources, whether material or spiritual, characterizes caerns of plenty. Urban caerns arise near financial districts, casinos or other places where money and prosperity collect. Rural caerns exist near rich farmlands or fertile forests. Opening the caern brings about unexpected gains in the Resources background for sept members. Large gains are one-time occurrences such as inheritances or a winning lottery ticket; small increases may augment the sept's resources at regular intervals. While this doesn't mean that sept members will be seeing an increase in their Resources background, it does mean that the sept is financially well-off, and so can splurge to buy the best of accessories for the members. Such things include high speed internet ports within living quarters, top security for the building itself, and other such things that the Storytellers may need at the spur of the moment. '''The Cameron Building: Address: Bordering street #1 (East Lombard Street) Bordering street #2 (East Pratt Street) Bordering street #3 (Light Street) Bordering street #4 (South Charles Street) Neighbourhood (Downtown) City (Baltimore) Country (U.S.A). The Cameron building is the focal point of the Sept of Weaver control, although it is not the only building used and owned by the Sept just the most important. It is the heart of the Caern and the home and meeting place to many Garou and Kinfolk. The Cameron Building serves not only as a home and base of operations, but as a business and source of income and influence for the Sept. The building itself is 40 stories high and the highest building in Maryland, it stands at 161 m (529ft). There is a three level parking garage located beside of the tower itself. The first floor is on street level, while the other two are below ground. There are elevators within the garage, and on the first floor is a security post at a hallway that leads to the 1st floor lobby. As a note, it is a federal law that requires buildings of this height to have windows that do not open. This is to prevent suicide from jumpers, or accidental deaths from falling. So the only way in typically is the lobby, parking garage located in the basement levels, or through the Umbra. Lobby: '''The first floor is decorated with pots of Mediterranean plants and seating and gives off a feeling of being in the Mediterranean. In the centre of the lobby is a very elegant marble fountain with seating around for all to enjoy. Elevators are on the left with a security desk made of polished mahogany stained wood and black granite counter before them (This is where newcomers are directed to where they need to go). Escalators to the 5th floor are directly across the lobby from the main entry. To the right is Benelli's Italian Ristorante (a high class Italian restaurant with a VIP section reserved for the Garou and especially those with high Rage). To gain access to Floor 20 or above, there is a magnetic card reader where the ID is swiped, as well as a thumb pad that scans and records the user print. All who wish to gain access will be directed to Sept's Warder before being allowed access. '''Floors 1-19 - Public Access (human's about everywhere) 20-25 - Kinfolk only floors (access limited to those escorted by Caern officials) 25-29 - Rooms for Garou (sleeping quarters, Garou only) 30-33 - Common Areas 30 - Kitchen, dining hall, fully equipped game room and TV lounges 31 - Meeting rooms (for packs), weight room 32 - Firing Range, Pack offices (rooms are all sound-proof) 33 - Caern Officials offices, fully equipped infirmary/medical area 34 - Caern Heart, Graves of the Hallowed Heroes (Floor 34 has no elevator access. To reach this floor, you must take the stairs) 35 - War Room 40 - Meditation rooms, ritual areas Roof - A well tended garden for the delights of all Security: ''' The Cameron Building makes use of the latest and most up-to-date security systems and backs it up with both Kinfolk and Garou security. The security of the building is monitored from several places within the building and records and main control is kept in a secure bunker beneath the building. The building also has its own backup power supply encase of emergency or power shortage. The Bawn: The bawn stretches out approximately 800 acres around the Caern most Garou and Kinfolk of the Sept live within these confines to better serve and protect the Caern. All Garou can feel that physical corporeality and Umbral spirituality are temporarily made one. They feel the nearness of the Umbra and draw strength from that intimacy. They feel the increased connection to Gaia and all her creatures there, for within the bawn the spirits are awake and able to communicate better with the Garou. '''Graves of the Hallowed Heroes: The Graves of the Hallowed Heroes is located in a quite place with enough space to hold a large gathering should the need arise. It is dedicated to mourning a specific comrade and the Sept’s ancestors in general. Most of the graves themselves are located in closed of underground parts of the Cameron building they are known only to the Kinfolk and Garou, and are decorated with Glyphs and trophies and other signs of respect for the fallen. The actual room where the Gathering for the departed takes place and the funeral rites are overseen is on the 34th floor. Assembly Area: The Assembly area is the Cameron building itself and the rooms within the structure, its purposes is to provide a safe place for instruction, discussion and preparation. These activities take place in various parts of the building, but usually one of the meeting rooms serves as the Assembly area. Occasionally when it is required that assembly be held elsewhere it may be held in the underground levels under the Cameron building or in a nearby building owned by the Sept, such as a warehouse in the harbour. Caern’s Heart: The Caern Heart is located on the 34 floor it takes up most of the floor and is one of the most guarded and well secure areas in the whole building. The room itself is in the centre of the building and completely sealed of with only one entrance and exit. To actually enter the Caern heart requires voice identification a retinal and fingerprint scan and the correct key card and combination. After bypassing the security systems and alarms providing the defences are disabled one can gain access to the room through a short corridor and another high security door. The room itself appears as if it was the heart of some great computer system which in a way it is, monitors, cameras litter the room the metallic walls themselves seam to pulse with energy and signals occasionally glowing with glyphs and nearly always ever-present is a stream of Cockroach spirits. The screens display all sorts of various information and data an monitor all the activates of the building and the Caern. In the centre of the room is a large clear column which streams with constant data flow and spirits, most of them being of Cockroaches brood. There is a locked computer console at the column which can only be accessed with the proper key. The umbra actually touches the real world in this location and Garou do not need to roll to step sideways, Spirits associated with the Caern flock around here and it is one of the most guarded places. Only those with the Sept Leaders permission may come here. The Garden: ''' Located on the roof is a large garden the centrepiece being a large and old Yew tree, witch is commonly surrounded by Ravens and the odd Crows. The tree is slightly scared from having been hit by lighting on a few occasions but it stood firm, despite being moved from a previous Caern where it stood at the very centre of the Caern’s heart. '''Ritual Circle: Is again on the roof of the Cameron building a quite large sectioned of enclosure containing a few trees and various other plant life it is somewhat like a maze and in the centre is a large circle area, used mainly for ritual and sometimes other purposes. This area was set up by Sarah McLemore the Master of the Rite and is maintained and used mostly by her. Armoury: The Caern has it own stores of weapons that are controlled by the Grand Elders, very few Garou other than them know where these stores are or allowed access to them. Grand Elders Chambers: The Grand Elders are often found or hold meetings within the offices and private rooms of the Cameron building. Challenger's Circle: There are a number of chambers under the building itself, most of these are private rooms, used for training or conversing with spirits and dealing with challenges. There is a ritual circle area and a circle of challenge for settling any disputes. Most challenges of combat or settling of disputes takes place here. Umbra: Beyond the Velvet Shadow, the umbral landscape of the sept at first seems to be typical of what you would expect in the Weaver's domain. Pattern Spiders still move around, keeping the wheels turning smoothly. But even in the heart of the city, Gaia's presense is still unmistakable. The spiritual denizens of the area bask in the feel of the Mother's heartblood and the spiritual energy of Her warriors, and even the tiniest spirit is Awake and vibrant with that energy. Everything seems to be cleaner, purer even if obviously more Weaver than Wyld. It may seem alien at first, but soon even a wolf-born Garou would be unable to deny that Gaia and the Wyld does still exist here, even if it is in the Weaver's shadow. Underground Network: Underneath the downtown city of Baltimore within the Sept's bawn a underground network of rooms and chambers stretches out underneath the city streets and the buildings above. The access to these areas is quite limited and now know by all the Garou within the Sept. The underground network is actually connected to many buildings within the Sept's bawn and is used as a shelter and emergency escape routes. The access to many of the buildings connected to it is slightly risky however as the network is officially closed off and sealed in most places. 1,2 & 3: ''Lombard Street access and storage rooms.'' 4 & 5: ''Empty sealed of basements.'' 6,7 & 8: ''Security stations and cells.'' 9: ''Backup generator and power control for the Cameron building.'' 10, 11 & 12: ''Security mainframe, backup files and system monitors.'' 13: ''Main access to Cameron building, elevators.'' 14: ''Storage room.'' 15: ''Assembly area, training room. '' 16, 17 & 18: ''Living quarters.'' 19:'' 'Storage room. '''20: ''Firing Range.'' 21: '' Circle of Challenge.'' 22 & 23: ''Vaults.'' 24: ''Armoury. '' 25 & 26:'' Security Posts.'' 27, 28, 29 & 30:'' Ritual and meditation chambers.'' 31: ''Infirmary'. ''' Companies Involved in the Cameron Building: Colliers Pinkard- A leader in the commercial real estate industry, provide clients with solutions to their corporate and institutional needs. Offering a full array of real estate services to owners, investors and occupiers of all property types. Hall, Vanderbilt, Nicols, Inc. - One of the main companies involved in the building little is known about this company which is probably the parent company of Hunt Construction group. Hunt Construction Group, Inc- ''Today, Hunt Construction Group ranks as one of the top construction firms in the nation and is one of the few construction organizations that are American owned. Hunt completes approximately $1.8 billion of work annually, and average between $6 billion and $8 billion of work under contract at any given time. We have never failed to complete a project. Not in the last 60 years. Not ever. Hunt Construction Group has been providing construction services for over 60 years. None can match Hunt's level of experience, leadership, and dedication to the commercial construction industry. Because we have managed so many projects for such an impressive and long list of clients, we have the knowledge and experience to build your next landmark. ' ''' Broadcast Services, Inc- ''Broadcast Services, a privately-held company, was among the first to design, development and management of rooftop telecommunication sites in 1969 with the design of the complex telecommunication site atop the John Hancock building in Chicago. Our strategic location in Indianapolis, Indiana offers a centralized location as a hub for our portfolio of 27 buildings that are located from the east to the west coast. Among these buildings are some of the industries most complex and best-performing sites. Broadcast Services has earned a reputation of excellence among our site users and building owners and managers for development of organized, clean, and problem-free sites. We are nationally recognized for quality, innovation and on-time project completions through contractors specifically trained in telecommunications.'' Broadcast Services offers a full range of services including: *''Technical expertise in a unique industry '' *''Marketing of the site '' *''Maximum utilization of a site’s potential '' *''Minimization of risks '' Polysonics Corp- '' Polysonics is a professional consulting firm specializing in acoustics and presentation technologies. Established in 1958, our team of engineers, creative designers and support personnel provides the right combination of effort and vision to efficiently serve most any project, anywhere, regardless of scale or complexity.'' The Cameron Foundation- '' Owns the actual building itself and is company with many venues of trade, primarily it is a financial group and investment company but it is made up of other minor ventures . The Cameron Foundation is also committed to restoring desolated areas and putting money back into the city to rebuild and make life better for those in the area, it operates several shelters in the city, it has its own registered charity and donates to others causes regularly. Some of its other minor ventures include the classy Italian restaurant (Benelli's Italian Ristorante) located on the ground floor of the building. '' Cameron Law & Justice division- Part of the Cameron foundation a well respected and known law firm that base of operations in the Cameron building itself, it hold other minor offices in other areas of the city and even out of state. '' '''The Cameron Trust - 'One of the smaller ventures of the Cameron foundation this company focuses on improving the local area and dealing with the problems of society, providing help lines, financial advice and counselling and support for those with drug abuse and other issues.